Sullivan's
by Halkeginia
Summary: Por accidente o por fortuna, mientras huye de un gato negro, Ciel Phantomhive, en medio de la noche londinense, termina en una extraña tienda de nombre Sullivan's, regida por una extraña mujer. Distintos acontecimientos obligarán al supersticioso Ciel a introducirse en el tan temido mundo de los demonios, a pesar de que él mismo se niegue a creer en el Diablo.
1. Chapter 1

Sí, sí, nuevo intento de fic.

Este fic aúna muchas cosas que me fascinan: los gatos, las brujas, ese lado gótico de Londres que me encanta... (no se entiende qué quiere decir, pero yo sé de qué hablo), y el esoterismo, cosa "nueva" para mí. Quiero aclarar que no se mucho sobre este último tema, pero me fascina igualmente, por eso he investigado un poco, y seguiré investigando en caso de que el fic lo requiera. Así que espero no tergiversar demasiadas cosas de aquí en adelante.

Aunque lo ponga en las advertencias, este fic no es del todo AU, pues el siglo y lugar es el mismo, solo que los distintos personajes toman diferentes "papeles"

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de la completa autoría de Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencias.** AU, y probablemente yaoi.

* * *

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aunque, quizás esa no era la expresión más adecuada, puesto que él no creía en el diablo.

Se detuvo un momento, doblando las rodillas, apoyándose en ellas para conseguir introducir, aunque fuera poco, algo de aire a sus pulmones. Entonces giró rápidamente la cabeza, asegurándose de que su perseguidor ya no iba tras él.

Sólo vio una calle vacía, iluminada por una farola, cuya vela interior no aguantaría mucho más. Pronto, aquel callejón estaría completamente a oscuras. Y a él, que le daba miedo la oscuridad, no le parecía una posibilidad muy buena.

Pero al final del callejón había otra farola, que probablemente estaba en condiciones de aguantar más tiempo que aquella que había tras él, así que, tragando saliva, avanzó por la nieve.

Mirando a ambos lados, descubrió distintos locales. Una barbería, un pequeño pub al que le faltaba poco para cerrar, y, allá al fondo, una tienda, de temática indescriptible desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, pero tenía que pasar por ella para llegar al rango de máxima iluminación de la farola.

Siguió avanzando, con sus pequeños tacones resonando en la quietud de la noche londinense.

Cualquiera en la calle a esas horas se preguntaría qué hacía un joven tan bien vestido como él por las calles tan tarde, y más en un sitio como aquel.

La respuesta, a la par que sencilla, era insólita.

El pequeño Conde de Phantomhive huía de un gato.

El joven era increíblemente susceptible y supersticioso, y ver un gato negro en medio de la calle lo había hecho huir. Les tenía auténtico pavor a los gatos negros.

Y a pesar de ser tan supersticioso e influenciable, y tener miedo de un simple gato negro, no creía en el diablo.

Ridículo. Eso le decía su madre. Que el no creer en el diablo era algo ridículo, impensable. Si había un Dios... ¿Cómo no iba a existir el diablo?

Pero es que Ciel Phantomhive tampoco creía en Dios. Él únicamente creía en todo lo demostrable, como todo científico estricto. Y por eso era tan raro que alguien como él fuera tan estrictamente supersticioso.

Jamás cruzaba los dedos. Nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza, ni siquiera inconscientemente, hacer eso.

Y sus listas, todas sus listas numeradas, siempre, en caso de superar al quince, estaban faltas del número trece. Después del doce, venía el catorce. Estrictamente.

Todas aquellas cosas que evitaran evocar la mala suerte, él las llevaba a cabo a rajatabla, y todo aquello que la atrajera, le era impensable siquiera pensarlo.

Y, junto a todo eso, lo que más temía, eran los gatos. No los gatos blancos, ni grises, ni marrones. Estrictamente los negros, los que evocaban el color de las sombras más densas, los que parecían expeler un terrible miasma del color mismo de su pelo.

El solo verlos le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca.

Así que ahí estaba, corriendo por su vida- prácticamente-, sin saber un lugar de destino, tan solo corriendo, con su cara capa al viento, mientras el diestro gato negro le seguía la pista.

Ahora, por suerte, le había perdido la pista, pero también se había perdido él mismo, pues no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Hacía frío, tenía hambre, y la constante sensación de que el gato podría encontrarle en cualquier momento le tenía desquiciado.

Quizás podría entrar en aquel pub y…

Oh, no, ya estaba cerrado. Y la barbería también.

Sólo quedaba aquella tienda de temática desconocida, aunque ya se iba acercando, quizás ya podría ver de qué era.

Y en efecto, el letrero negro era perfectamente legible desde donde se encontraba, y la luz de la farola ayudaba bastante. Exhaló una nube de vaho mientras dirigía su vista al letrero, donde, después de un extraño símbolo- una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada por un círculo-, podía leerse en extrañas letras góticas _Sullivan's Esoteric Shop._

 _¿Esoterismo…?_ ¿Qué era eso?

Miró el escaparate, buscando pistas en los objetos en venta, pero unas sábanas negras tapaban sendos lados del escaparate, sin dejarle ver nada.

Pensó que no perdería nada por entrar…

\- ¿Hola?- dijo, cuando el repiqueteo de las campanillas de la puerta hubo cesado. La cerró tras él con cuidado, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía averiguar que había una puerta, porque en un punto alejado, pudo detectar una rendija de resplandor rojo que se reflejaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Hola?- llamó, más fuerte. Se quitó el sombrero y lo apretó contra él.

\- Enseguida voy.- sonó una voz joven, saliendo de la negrura.

El resplandor rojo del fondo se hizo más grande, permitiéndole averiguar que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Enseguida, unos tacones comenzaron a resonar, caminando hacia él.

En un momento determinado, algo chisporroteó a ambos lados de Ciel, y la estancia se iluminó.

Pronto, los ojos azules del Conde se acostumbraron a la luz, y entonces pudo divisar todo lo que le rodeaba.

La pared era de un fuerte granate, y a ambos lados, estanterías colmadas de recipientes decoraban algunos fragmentos de pared. Tras él, apoyados bajo los ventanales de los escaparates había tres sillones de color intermedio entre el granate y el morado. Y pudo comprobar que tras las telas negras no había nada.

No lo negaría, aquel lugar tenía algo… acogedor.

Delante de él, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y larga melena negra, cruzaba las manos y le sonreía. Su vestido verde le pareció extraño, pues ninguna mujer que hubiera visto jamás llevaba esas prendas. No en ese siglo.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.- Aquí no suele entrar nadie.

Ciel arrugó el entrecejo. Claramente, el tono que había usado la mujer decía "Aquí JAMÁS entra nadie"

Por la razón que fuera.

Y esa "razón cualquiera" bastó para elevar el nerviosismo del joven.

\- Verá, yo… Yo me he… perdido, sí. Y buscaba algún lugar en el que… bueno, poder preguntar al menos dónde me encuentro…- hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Al ver que la mujer no hablaba, volvió a tomar la palabra.- Eh… ¿Y dónde me encuentro…?

La mujer sonrió, mientras se masajeaba los tendones de la mano. Imaginar el simple tacto que tendrían hizo que a Ciel le recorriera un escalofrío.

\- ¿Quiere una taza de té?- preguntó ella entonces, ignorando la pregunta y comenzando a andar hacia el pasillo.

Ciel no tuvo más remedio que seguirla a través de las estanterías.

\- Puedo leerle las cartas.- comentó ella, mientras abría la puerta de la que salía el resplandor rojo. Tras otro chasquido, la luz del recibidor desapareció, sumiéndolo todo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Leerme las cartas?- preguntó el Conde, mientras pasaba el umbral de la puerta. Sabía que el pasillo que habían dejado atrás seguía más adelante, pero prefirió no averiguar a dónde.

En esa otra sala, una mesa redonda se situaba en el centro, cubierta por una especie de encaje de color indeterminado, pues la luz roja impedía distinguir el color.

Había muchas otras cosas decorando la estancia que Ciel prefirió no detenerse a observar.

\- Siéntate.- pidió la mujer con gesto amable, disponiendo correctamente la falda del vestido para poder sentarse en una de las dos butacas situadas alrededor de la mesa.

Ciel obedeció con gesto desconfiado, mientras la mujer barajaba entre sus manos unas cartas de tamaño considerable. De pronto, paró de moverlas entre sus ágiles manos y se levantó de nuevo.

\- Cielo santo, el té.- y se marchó por unas cortinas de… ¿terciopelo?, dejando a Ciel solo en aquella estancia.

Comenzó a retorcerse el anillo, nervioso. Quizás no debería haber entrado a aquel lugar. Quizás simplemente debería haber vuelto y preguntar en cualquier otro sitio. ¿Pero qué lugar estaría abierto a aquellas horas?

Esa tienda, fuera de lo que fuera, ( _¿leer las cartas?_ ), parecía no cerrar pronto, y eso tampoco le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Aquella era una tienda de esoterismo, y todo habría sido más fácil si Ciel realmente supiera lo que la palabra _esoterismo_ significaba. Si lo hubiese sabido, podría haber determinado si le gustaba o no y haber decidido si entraba. Pero ya era tarde, había entrado, y aquella mujer no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Algo le decía que el _esoterismo,_ fuera lo que fuera, no le resultaba agradable.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

Andaba ya divagando el joven en otras cosas- concretamente en el símbolo del letrero-, cuando un fuerte sonido le sorprendió, y le hizo tensarse en el asiento al instante.

Un maullido había sonado fuerte y claro a su espalda.

Inundado de pavor, se dio la vuelta, terminando por encarar, efectivamente, a un felino. Pero el suspiro aliviado que el joven exhaló enseguida permitiría deducir a cualquiera que aquel gato, contra todo pronóstico, no era negro.

Era blanco impoluto.

El animal en cuestión, avanzó sigiloso hacia él. Sus ojos claros le escrutaron misteriosos, mientras el joven se ponía cada vez más incómodo. El gato finalmente se subió a la mesa, tal vez para olerle. Eso pensó Ciel.

\- Disculpe.- oyó a la mujer, un poco más allá de las cortinas. Su mano esbelta descorrió un extremo de la tela, y la elegante – aunque obsoleta- mujer, apareció de nuevo en la sala. Acarreaba una gran bandeja plateada, con una tetera y dos tazas, y una pequeña jarrita que seguramente contuviera leche.- Oh, veo que ya has conocido a Baudelaire.- dijo entonces, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y acariciando la cabeza del felino, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

\- Sí…- Ciel se aventuró también a acariciar al animal, que se dejó hacer.

La verdad era que los gatos, aunque no le gustaran, tampoco le desagradaban. Mientras no fueran negros, era capaz de soportar su presencia.

La mujer le sirvió el té en una de las tazas, añadió tres cucharadas de azúcar a petición de Ciel, y por último la leche.

\- Es Earl Grey.- mencionó la mujer, terminando de servirse el suyo.

\- Mi favorito.- contestó Ciel, bebiendo un sorbo. ¿Estaba bien beberlo?

\- Lo sé.

Ciel depositó la taza sobre el platillo y miró a la mujer, que había comenzado a barajar de nuevo, mientras Baudelaire la miraba hacer.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

La mujer no dijo nada, mientras disponía las cartas en la mesa. Ciel entonces observó que la mujer sonreía plácidamente, como quien se quedaba dormido por exceso de relajación.

\- Su nombre. Dígamelo.

\- ¿C-Cómo?

\- Que me diga su nombre.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se clavaron en los suyos, mientras el gato la imitaba. Ambos pares de esmeraldas le observaban con quietud, mientras él se retorcía incómodo en la butaca, desconfiado.

\- Ciel.- dijo entonces, observando a la mujer dirigir su mirada a una de las cartas.

\- Sieglinde.- dijo ella, sin apartar la vista de la baraja.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Mi nombre. Creo que es justo que yo le diga el mío si usted me ha dicho el suyo.- comentó, mientras bajaba a Baudelaire de la mesa, ya que se había tomado la libertad de tumbarse sobre las cartas.

\- Ya veo.- hubo una pausa.- ¿Y qué es exactamente leer las cartas?

\- Yo dispongo las cartas, y ellas me dicen cualquier cosa que quiera saber. Yo solo las leo.

\- Querrá decir que las escucha.

Sieglinde apartó por primera vez la mirada de los elaborados dibujos de las cartas y la posó sobre su mirada azul.

\- Si ellas le hablan…- continuó.- usted las escucha, no las lee.

\- Oh, no, querido. Las cartas no hablan.

\- Pero acaba de decir que…

La mujer chistó suavemente, mientras su dedo índice fluctuaba por la baraja.

\- Un encuentro.- dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Tendrá un encuentro.- le miró, con un brillo misterioso contenido en sus ojos.- Que le cambiará la vida… - su puso rígida en la silla.- O puede que ya lo haya tenido. No está claro…

\- ¿Y todo eso lo sabe con mirar unas cartitas?

\- No son cartitas cualesquiera. Son cartas del tarot. Tarot celta, para ser más exactos.- le miró.

\- P-Por supuesto…- retiró la silla, con intenciones de marcharse.

Menuda ridiculez, predecir el futuro a través de unos dibujos con letras…

Se levantó y se colocó el sombrero, rodeando la silla para llegar hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Está seguro de querer marcharse?- preguntó ella, levantándose casi bruscamente.- Su perseguidor felino puede seguir acechándole.

Ciel, que tenía la mano en el picaporte, se giró rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que huía…?

\- ¿De un gato?- completó ella, mientras Baudelaire se rozaba con las piernas de Ciel.

\- ¿Cómo…?

Loca. Aquella mujer estaba loca. Si Ciel hubiese creído en lo paranormal, la habría tachado de bruja. Pero la única alternativa a eso, que fuera estrictamente racional, era que aquella mujer estuviese loca.

Abrió el picaporte y echó a correr por donde había venido, escuchando los maullidos de Baudelaire según se alejaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y forcejeó con ella entes de abrirla bruscamente, haciendo sonar con fuerza las campanillas que colgaban delante.

Al poner el pie en la nieve del exterior, un maullido le sorprendió.

Un maullido que no era de Baudelaire, un maullido más grave y, en cierta manera… cautivador.

Mirando hacia abajo, lentamente, se topó con una extraña mirada carmesí. La mirada carmesí de un gato negro.

Los tacones de Sieglinde resonaban tras él, acercándosele. Se vio acorralado, mientras su vista no se despegaba de la del felino color carbón, que parecía decirle "estoy aquí para llevarme tu alma"

Comenzó a angustiarse cada vez más, sin poder mover los ojos, fijados al felino.

En un momento determinado, Sieglinde sonrió en la oscuridad y, tras un chasquido de dedos acompasado con un sonoro maullido, Ciel se desplomó sobre la nieve.

* * *

Capítulo... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Itroductorio?

Sí, eso, introductorio. Espero que os haya gustado y/o parecido interesante.

Aún no sé si llegará al long fic, depende de la acogida que tenga, creo yo.

Y no, no me he olvidado de Medianoche, pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo. Probablemente.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó en una habitación oscura, con la noción del tiempo completamente perdida. No sabía si llevaba ahí minutos u horas. O días.

Esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, pero eso no pasó; siguió viendo lo mismo: nada. Ni siquiera leves contornos que le permitieran al menos distinguir qué había a su alrededor. Solo distinguió la cama en la que se hallaba, porque estaba tumbado sobre algo extremadamente blando que se adaptaba perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo. Parecía como si alguien hubiera hecho un molde de su parte trasera y luego le hubiera encajado a él encima; incluso la forma de sus dedos estaba impresa en lo que fuera que tenía debajo y que, esperaba, fuera un colchón común, simplemente demasiado blando.

No quiso incorporarse, porque la excesiva blandura le resultaba inquietantemente cómoda, así que tan solo se quedó allí tumbado, dejando que la comodidad enviara lejos el recuerdo del gato negro y el recuerdo de aquella extraña mujer anticuada; pero no tardó mucho en volver a sentirse inquieto cuando una voz le llegó desde el otro lado, amortiguada por lo que parecía ser una puerta. La rendija de luz roja que apareció unos metros más adelante le recordó a la misma franja que antes (¿hacía cuánto?) había visto en el pasillo.

\- Ya debe de haber despertado.- dijo la que, para su horror, reconoció como la voz de aquella loca.- No, no le he dado de beber, ha tenido los labios tan juntos que ni siquiera habría podido pasar una de mis agujas, mucho menos agua.- dijo tras una pausa, respondiendo a alguien a quien Ciel no había oído.

De pronto, pasos se acercaron, y unas sombras cortaron momentáneamente la luz roja: alguien se había parado frente a la puerta. Oyó el inquietante sonido de una llave trasteando en el interior de una cerradura, y por poco no le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos antes de que la luz roja inundara completamente la habitación.

\- En dos días no ha podido desidratarse.- habló ella de nuevo.- No te preocupes.

\- Claro que me preocupo.- dijo entonces otra voz.- Los humanos son demasiado frágiles, y Ciel lo es aún más. No puedo permitir que le descuides. No quiero arriesgarme.- la voz era muy grave, definitivamente de hombre.

\- ¿Qué más quieres? Lo encontré y lo traje hasta aquí; no pensé que también esperarías que lo mimase tal y como lo hacen en su casa.

\- Lamento decírtelo Sieglinde, pero a mí me parece que beber agua es una necesidad humana, no un capricho que alguien pueda negarse a satisfacer.- los pasos se acercaban a la cama.

\- Ponte tan repipi como quieras, pero yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. Si quieres darle agua o cepillarle el cabello y ponerle florecillas, hazlo tú.- notó presencias a ambos lados. Ella a la izquierda y él a la derecha.

\- Creo recordar que tu parte del trato incluía traerlo y mantenerlo vivo. Y para mantener vivo a alguien hace falta hidratarlo, como mínimo.

Ciel sintió la boca seca por primera vez, y se dio cuenta de cuánta sed tenía. Cómo no, se dijo, si aquella lunática ni siquiera se había molestado en humedecerle los labios.

\- Vale, como digas, culpa mía. Pero ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu parte del trato; no quiero que ya-sabes-quién me calcine viva.

\- Solo siete días. Después su alma es mía.

Ciel pegó un respingo que ambos notaron.

\- Vaya, don Supersticioso se ha despertado.- dijo Sieglinde, cerniéndose sobre él.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- _¿Cuánto_ he dormido?- preguntó, a modo de respuesta, enfatizando la primera palabra.

El hombre y la tal "Sieglinde" intercambiaron una mirada que carecía de expresión alguna, solo complicidad absoluta. Quedó claro que se dijeron todo cuanto les quedaba decirse a través de ese intercambio.

\- Dos días.- respondió él. Veía solo un alto contorno negro, muy esbelto y refinado.

Al otro lado vio la figura inconfundible de la mujer, ambos inclinados un poco hacia él.

\- Tengo que volver a casa...- farfulló, levantándose despacio, aunque muy en su interior sabía que no iba a salir de allí.

\- No, no puedes irte.- dijo ella entonces, poniéndole la mano en el hombro de forma delicada, pero empleando tanta fuerza que Ciel no pudo moverse ni un ápice más hacia delante.

Ciel comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Al principio creía que eran dos locos fantaseando sobre almas y esoterismo, y que con hablarles y engañarles un poco, podría salir de allí sin problemas. Pero supo que no, que todo era un asunto mucho más serio, y que no había ido a parar allí _por casualidad._

Extañó al gato, porque al menos cuando huía de él como un desquiciado, estaba en la calle y podía volver a su casa en cualquier momento. Ahora estaba allí, y no sabía siquiera si era el mismo sitio al que había ido a parar la noche anterior, o era otro distinto. La luz roja le indicaba que sí, que era el mismo lugar, pero no podía estar seguro. En cierto modo, la opción de que pudiera ser el mismo sitio lo tranquilizaba, porque al menos sabría dónde estaba, y podría volver.

 _Si_ le dejaban, y era obvio que, visto lo visto, iba a pasar con ellos mucho tiempo.

\- De verdad que debo irme, mi madre...- hizo ademán de seguir incorporándose, pero la aparentemente delicada mano de Sieglinde se lo impedía.

\- Está preocupada, sí. Pero lo que tienes que hacer es importante, y ella lo entenderá.- le respondió con condescendencia, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Aunque, en cierto modo, eso es lo que hacía.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó con cautela.

\- Suficientes preguntas.- dijo el hombre, a modo de respuesta. Le dirigió una sutil mirada a Sieglinde, ella asintió y, retirando la mano del hombro de Ciel, se atusó la falda y salió por la puerta, echando un último vistazo a Ciel antes de cerrarla.

\- Mire, no sé quiénes son, pero les puedo pagar si es lo que quieren. Mi padre es...

La mano de él sobre su boca le impidió seguir hablando. Sin retirarla, se sentó a un lado de la cama.

\- No queremos dinero, Ciel.- el pequeño no se molestó en preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre.- Queremos otra cosa, que solo puedes darnos tú.

Ciel levantó una ceja, no sabiendo si asustarse o reírse ante lo ridículo de la situación. Si estaba soñando, su imaginación era más grande de lo que creía. Y más compleja.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que os tengo que dar?- preguntó, receloso.

Santo cielo, solo quería irse de allí.

\- A ti, vaya.- respondió el hombre, sin expresión en la cara.

Ahora que estaba más cerca y sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, podía distinguir mejor sus rasgos. Tenía el cabello de un negro intenso, y dos mechones negros le enmarcaban el rostro. Tenía una nariz refinada y algo alargada, y unos labios finos pero algo carnosos, sin mucho color. Y ojos rojos como el destello de dos rubíes. Parecía un retrato extraordinario que, allí sentado a su lado, respiraba, igual que él.

\- No sé cómo podría daros mi persona.- el niño echó el brazo hacia atrás, en un intento consolador de recular alguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque fuera el trasero.

\- No te queremos a ti como tal.- aclaró el individuo.- Sino tus favores.

Al oír la palabra "favores", Ciel pegó un diminuto respingo, tanto como sus miembros entumecidos le permitieron. Ató cabos de forma automática.

\- Yo no soy ninguna prostituta con la que os podáis divertir.- espetó, mirando bruscamente para otro lado.

El individuo de cabello negro y ojos rojos rió.

\- Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que el temeroso de los gatos tiene dignidad después de todo...- alzó una mano y le rozó la entrepierna, arrancándole una mirada asustada de cervatillo, justo lo que pretendía.- Pero sigo sin referirme a esa clase de "servicios"...

\- ¿E-Entonces, qué?

\- Tu habilidad.- dijo, como si Ciel tuviera que saber a la fuerza de qué "habilidad" hablaba.

Pero Ciel, obviamente, no tenía ni la menor idea.

\- ¿Y qué habilidad, si puede saberse?

\- Soy Sebastian, por cierto.- le tendió la mano, una mano grande pero delicada, de dedos largos y refinados.

\- Y usted ya sabe quién soy yo, por lo que se ve.- suspiró el niño, formándose la idea de nuevo en su mente de que aquello era un sueño; para tranquilizarse un poco, por lo menos.

\- Sí, bastante bien.- afirmó.- Y dime, Ciel, ¿has oído hablar del don para viajar en el tiempo?

* * *

Uy, cortito. Sí, perdón, lo sé. Ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía escrito, ups, mea culpa.

No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente, así que, bueno :v

De todos modos, ¿cuánta gente leyó este fic? ¿Cuatro, cinco personas?

Gracias a vosotros por leer xD


End file.
